


Books and Breakfast

by Katherine



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Belle had a stack of books next to her plate, not that she was going to get through more than one of them before finishing breakfast.
Relationships: Belle & Chip Potts (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Books and Breakfast

Belle had a stack of books next to her plate, not that she was going to get through more than one of them before finishing breakfast. For the moment she was focused on the open one in her hand, on absorbing both the words and breakfast without dropping any of the latter on the former.

Mrs. Potts had already returned to the kitchen, but Belle could hear Chip nearby, humming to himself, and fidgeting, and then he was suddenly loud.

"Hi Belle!" Cheerful and bright, right up next to her ear.

She touched his handle with light affection, and saw that he had pushed the books into a sort of staircase. He was wiggling, which was a slightly alarming thing to see a tea cup doing, when balanced so high.

"Will you read me a story?" Chip asked.

"Not while I'm eating," Belle said, "but after breakfast I will."

She ran her hand very lightly down the books, pausing at the fourth one from the top, which should have a story or two that Chip would enjoy. He hopped down his makeshift stairs, and neatly over her hand, apparently planning to wait, more or less patiently, until Belle was done.


End file.
